Many interactive computer programs are presently available. In such programs, wherein a user provides input to a programmed processor, displays are generated by the processor to inform the user of entry of the inputs. Additionally, the results of computer operation on the input data are typically displayed for the benefit of the user.
Typically, the output displays are merely in the form of listings of input or result, whether in the form of numerical or literal information. In many instances, however, the arrangement of the information to be displayed is of significance to the user because of the relational information conveyed by such an arrangement. Frequently such relational information may be best conveyed by a hierarchical arrangement of the data, such as found in well known tree-like structure. Illustrations of the use of such tree structures abound, and include published descriptions of methods useful in reaching decisions based on a number of criteria, and also descriptions of organizational hierarchies, as but two examples.
With respect to methods for aiding in decision making, for example, it is known to select a target goal, a number of criteria to be considered in choosing among a plurality of alternatives which may be taken to achieve the desired goal, and possibly to obtain a number of subcriteria which may be considered in reaching the decision. Weights are assigned to the various criteria, and an assessment is made with respect to determining how well each of the alternatives relate to the criteria. Where subcriteria are involved, the process becomes more complicated in that the actual weight to be given any of the subcriteria is dependent on the weight assigned to the criterion with which the subcriterion is associated.
Finally, each of the alternatives is assessed with respect to each of the criteria or subcriteria which have been identified, the assessment of the alternatives being weighted by the weights previously assigned to the decision making criteria. The alternative having the largest sum of weighted assessments may be considered to be that alternative most suited for achieving the desired goal in accordance with the identified criteria. See, for example, the detailed description of such a process described in Saaty, Thomas L., Decision Making for Leaders, Wadsworth, Inc., Belmont, Calif. 1982, incorporated herein by reference. Other algorithms for assisting in decision making are known.
Clearly, such a decision making process becomes quite complex. In order to simplify the interaction between the user and the computer, a tree structure is helpful.
However, none of the interactive systems available in the marketplace, whether for use in decision making or other applications, provide for generation of such tree structures. Thus, in any prior art system relating to a number of complex operations among variables having relational characteristics, a user is required to generate any relational or hierarchical chart manually, using paper and pencil in an inexact operation prone to error.
Additionally, in many applications which benefit from a readily generated and readily available hierarchical tree chart, it is sometimes feasible to view only a portion of the chart because of display limitations. Further, in order to focus a user's attention on particular features and relationships illustrated by the chart, it is often advantageous to view only a portion of the chart.
That is, where a tree structure is characterized by a plurality of nodes interconected by a plurality of branches, it is sometimes desirable to view only a single subset of related nodes, rather than the entire set of nodes. Although the partial tree structure may be generated by hand, machine generation of the same advantageously provides emphasis on a particular node whenever needed, without the requirement of manual intervention.
Preferably, such a partial tree structure should include full information pertinent to a node or nodes of interest, as well as the interconnecting structure relating the nodes of interest, together with at least minimal information concerning the remaining nodes of the structure. Particularly, such a partial tree structure should display the relational interconnection of at least some of the remaining nodes to the nodes of interest, but need not display specific data associated therewith.
Such skeletal tree structures are helpful in an organization chart, for example, in illustrating a chain of command which may exist among a plurality of departments or offices of the organization. Therein, it maybe advantageous to indicate the existence of the remaining departments or offices for the sake of completeness, although complete information is unnecessary for the omitted departments. It is particularly helpful to be able to generate such a skeletal chart focusing on any desired department as its center.
Prior art display generating systems, however, are deficient in the above described areas and fail to provide either temporary or permanent displays of tree structures. The prior art fails particularly to provide such tree structure displays in association with decision making systems implemented on programmed digital computers.
For example, in a known, commercially available, decision making software system, there are provided menu driven interactions between the system and user. The system provides a machine implemented algorithm similar to that hereinabove described, and includes a number of prompts for the user. Each user response provides additional data to the system, which accepts and manipulates the same and performs the necessary computations. However, the system fails to generate any display to enable the user to assimilate the various relational information in an integrated manner.
Instead, there is provided only a confirming display of the user generated input, relating to the various criteria, alternatives, weights to be assigned to the criteria, etc. Additionally, the results of system computations are displayed, including ultimate priority to be given to the various alternatives in accordance with the previously input weights assigned to the several criteria identified by the user.
It is thus difficult for a user to utilize such a system and to assimilate quickly and efficiently the relations among the varius criteria, subcriteria, and alternatives provided to reach the desired goal. It is particularly difficult to obtain a rapid overview of the interrelationships among the various variables involved in the problem being solved.